Black Blood: My shadow self
by aimee27
Summary: Scott is gone and under his dad's control while Stiles is left powerless and will do anything to get is powers back in order to save Scott before he spirals out of control and becomes the one thing he is afraid of, his dad.
1. Chapter 1

**The plan**

It had been months since my dad had taken me and I knew I was still in California but where in California was another story. He had my phone so I couldn't contact anyone but I was at a new school and I had to keep my eyes out for potential pack members for my dad. He said no weaklings so it was straight for the Jocks at the school. There was one who reminded me of Jackson so I wasn't even going near him as I didn't really fancy another kanima incident. In order to go after them I had to join another lacrosse team which I was hoping wouldn't play my old team as that would just cause more problems.

Derek and Stiles hadn't even bothered to contact me which was both frustrating and concerning but honestly the further away from me they are the better as they can't be in danger well just as long as keep in my dad's good books.

Derek's point of view:

Stiles wouldn't speak to any one I think he is trying to find Scott on his own but we needed to stick together as there was no way he could do it on his own as I have been trying for the past few months and I couldn't pick up a scent so I had no idea where he was.

"Stiles."

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"Why?"

"You know why, we need to work together to find him."

"Thing is I don't think he wants to be found."

"Of course he does."

"No Scott is smart he could have sent a letter but he hasn't done anything there is more to this than we originally thought."

"No. What are you thinking?"

"Look if he wanted to get away he would have done that by now."

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait."

"Wait?"

"Yes wait for him to come to us."

I could see that this is going nowhere with him as honestly Scott needed our help as his dad was manipulative and we know how that was going to work out.

Scott's point of view:

I honestly didn't want to leave school however if I didn't get back to my dad he would come and get me causing more problems than necessary as I already tried that. I made my way back to his apartment and he wasn't alone. He asked me the other day if I had noticed anyone and I steered clear of the Jackson wannabe but there was one who reminded me of Isaac so I told my dad about him and now he was in my apartment.

"Hello Scott."

"Hi dad, what's going on here?"

"I thought seeing as you were new at the school it would be nice to introduce yourself."

"Hi I'm Scott."

"Yeah I know we're on the lacrosse team together, I'm tom."

"Hello now Scott that isn't what I meant."

I could see my dad's eyes flashing and teeth protruding, I wasn't having this I had just met the boy and I wasn't going to turn him into a monster.

"Tom can you give me and my dad a minute please."

"Sure."

He walked out and my dad was fuming.

"Perfect time Scott, you could have just done it there and then."

"Look you want me to do this for you so at least let me take my time about it."

"You are pushing it boy."

"Aren't you worried that they will see my as their alpha."

"And if they do then unfortunately they will have a run in with your set of claws."

"Why me?"

"You have to take responsibility for your actions did your mother ever teach you that."

"yes but this isn't right, so if you are so desperate then let me do it my way as at the minute I am more powerful than you."

"If you want to throw the power card Scott, I am more powerful due to age, experience and not caring if people get hurt."

"Yes look I know you want him but we need to be careful, think what happened to Derek he lost everything, two of his pack were killed and Isaac became my Beta so let me take my time."

I had almost forgotten that Tom was here until he knocked at the door.

"Sorry I need to get home. Thanks for inviting me round anyway."

"You're welcome."

"See you at training tomorrow Scott."

"Bye."

He was suspicious I could tell which meant that he couldn't be trusted until he found out and that meant he would either have to keep his mouth shut or be turned. Seeing as I had no choice in doing this I wanted someone who wouldn't change that much from being turned as many people seem to. Tom reminding me of Isaac would change at first until realising that it wasn't right. My dad knew what he was doing and I had to put it off for as long as possible but there was only so long until he forced me into it.

"Look."

"Two weeks."

"What are you going on about dad?"

"If you haven't bit anyone in two weeks then either I force you into it or someone dies."

"Two weeks and I can bite anybody."

"Well within reason as I don't want anybody rubbish in my pack."

"You want Tom don't you?"

"Yes, he is strong willed and physically he is in peak condition so this way it won't be second best."

"Fine two weeks then."

I had to play this as I knew that once he was bitten he would be my Beta and I didn't want to have to kill him, I needed to contact someone at home to help me with the decision and to be honest Derek would come on a rampage, Deaton would go all supernatural guru on me so Stiles was the only one who would be of any advice and wouldn't come on a rampage. Obviously I couldn't text him so I would have to send him a letter.

At school the next day in my free period I found a quiet spot and wrote my letter to Stiles

"Hey Stiles,  
firstly I have no idea exactly where we are but all I know is that I am somewhere in California. I need your advice, I am alright but my dad wants me to something for him which I don't want to do as he wants to have a pack but he wants me to bite them knowing that they will be my Betas but when that happens he wants me to kill them.  
I really have no idea what to do as if I don't help him then he will hurt you but he says that you are preoccupied with something but I hope it is nothing serious. Please write back but send it to the address on the back which is my school, don't come after me yet until I know what sort of psychopath he actually is. Speak to you soon. Scott"

I found a mail box outside the school and sent it to Stiles hoping for a rapid response but who knows. I was trying my best to avoid Tom which seemed to be working until around fifth period as we had to work together.

"Scott."

"Hi Tom, sorry about last night. My dad wasn't feeling too well hence the weird behaviour."

"It isn't like your serial killers so it's alright."

"Yeah at least we aren't serial killers."

Stiles' point of view:

When I finally left my room today I found a letter on the kitchen table as I opened it I recognised the hand writing it was from Scott. I read the letter and knew that although I couldn't go after him I needed advice from Derek on what he should do. I got into my jeep and drove to Derek's apartment.

"Derek."

"Oh so you are talking to me."

"Yes, I have a letter from Scott."

"Does it tell us where he is?"

"Sort of but we can't go after him he told us."

"Seriously?"

"Yes his dad is up to something and he says that we need to wait until he knows exactly what he is up to."

"What does the letter say?"

"His dad wants to build a pack but he wants Scott to bite them but when they turn to him for advice as an alpha he wants Scott to kill them."

"So why aren't we going to help him?"

"As he said he doesn't want help."

"Honestly James is out to turn him into a killer."

"And the only way we can stop him is by getting the ring back, which James has."

"So"

"Whether Scott likes it or not it looks like we are going on a road trip."

"Give it a few weeks at least Derek."

"He probably won't be himself in a week Stiles. Scott has killed once, and if he does it again he will lose himself."

"So to get him back we will have to ignore what Scott wants and take matters into our own hands."

"Fine. What's the plan?"

"Get your magic back."

**Here it is the sequel to Black blood I hope you enjoy it as much as the first Story. Tom is my own character and will be a main character in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first bite**

I hadn't heard from Stiles and it had been almost two weeks meaning that I only had three days to bite someone, and the only one who I had gotten close to was Tom so it was going to have to be him. I didn't know whether it was better to tell him first or just do it. Honestly telling him first would be better as it is something that you need to know beforehand and I didn't have that if it was all new to him something bad would happen. But then he walked past me he was also new at school and looked lost and honestly I could work with this.

I had to think like my dad in order to get through this but I wasn't evil and wouldn't become evil just to get through this. Peter was evil, my dad was evil, I wouldn't even count Derek as evil but I would definitely not be evil.

"Hey."

"Sorry do I know you?"

"No, I'm new here just like you, I'm Scott."

"My name is Jake."

"I have something that you might want."

"What?"

"Power."

"How did you know?"

"Although you just want to blend in, you also want people to notice you."

"Are you crazy?"

"No but I'm right aren't I."

"Yes."

"Well meet me at this address after school and I will make everything you want come true."

This wasn't like me at all, so out of character but I needed to make this work in order to save my friends and families lives. Even if it meant becoming like my dad, I had to do it. At this point in time my friends and family are more important than my sanity.

James' point of view:

There is no way that Scott would bite anyone unless he really did surprise me I was figuring out who I should kill first. Stiles although the obvious choice wasn't the correct choice and neither was Derek so it was other go for the jugular and attack his mother or go for the less obvious choice of Allison or Lydia.

But saying that Scott was smart and he knew that I would do it so whether he takes that on board is a different thing but at the end of the day I doubt that he would do it. He walked through the door and in came two heart beats. Maybe he was going to surprise me.

"Scott, who's our guest."

"This is Jake."

"Hello Jake? May I ask why you are here?"

"Scott said that he could offer me power of some sort."

"Did he now?" Scott looked at me and I couldn't keep the smile off my face it was a mixture of pride and evil.

"Yes I'm sure he can. Now please take a seat."

Jake moved over to the seat and I took the chains out from underneath and tied him up.

"Are you crazy, what the hell are you. Are you going to kill me?"

"Well that depends what happens next."

"What is that meant to mean?"

"Scott would you like to show him."

Scott turned into his half wolf with his blood red eyes and teeth out and walked in front of Jake who figuratively leapt out of his seat and before he could do anything Scott grabbed his arm. This was what I wanted to see from my so a ruthless person who did just whatever he wanted like his father.

""You said you wanted power didn't you."

He didn't reply.

"This is what it involves."

Scott opened his mouth and bit down on his arm, his teeth sunk in deep and the boy yelped in pain but who was I to care he was going to be in my pack. Scott did surprise me but he had to be up to something as with this boy there is always something else going on.

"There you happy dad."

"Well we will find out in a while."

"So leave my family alone okay."

"A pack consists of more than two people so I will need a few more."

Jake was sitting in the chair unconscious because he passed out from fear but I could see the bite healing up nicely so with no implications he would be my first successful beta. He wasn't what I personally would have chosen but it was a start I could train him up to be more like me and less like Scott. Well Scott at the moment I would break him in at least another two weeks, but I had to ensure that he didn't find the ring.

Stiles' point of view:

Even though Derek disagreed I had to write back to Scott before he did something stupid as it was bound to happen. Wording the letter was a difficult thing as if I came across distressed or nervous then he would pick it up.

"Dear Scott.  
I told Derek and he agreed to not come and find you but we don't think you should do what your dad wants as it is all in his plans to turn you into a killer. Do what you normally do and play him at his own game as this way we can find a way out of it for you.  
Hopefully I will see you soon but for now stay as you are and don't change who you are for your dad."

I put the letter in the post and sent to the school and he should get in around 3 days which I am hoping is enough as Scott although powerful and clever is easily manipulated especially when you know what buttons to push and I had a feeling James did.

Scott had one weakness who was us, his friends and family and James based on only meeting him a few times would either go for the jugular or be clever about it so I had a feeling Scott would just do what he was told.

Derek and I were coming up with a plan on how to get my powers back. Which honestly meant going to where Scott was but he wasn't to know. If he found out what we were doing he would never trust me or Derek again. But unfortunately the only way to help Scott was to get my magic back.

"Derek on the last letter it said that he had two weeks."

"And?"

"It has been almost two weeks and by the time he gets this it would have been two weeks."

"He wouldn't do it Stiles."

"You never know with Scott."

"Stiles he isn't an idiot."

"Exactly the only way for him to get through it is for him to do it."

"So what do you propose we do?"

"Well we could go and get my ring back."

"See how the tables have turned a couple of weeks ago you said that we should leave him to it but now you want to go to save him."

"So let's get started."

James' point of view:

"You did it."

"Yes and your point is."

"I didn't think you had it in you."

"Well we are all full of surprises dad even me now what do you really want?"

"Look I know you hate me but at the end of the day you are here with me and there is no getting out of here so the least you could do is attempt to bond with me."

"I would rather eat my own eyeballs."

Jake started to come around and his bite had almost cleared up, but he didn't look to good. He was pale and clammy but the bite was healing so what was wrong. Seeing as Scott had never bitten any one before there shouldn't be any complications. Unless Scott did something to tamper with my plan. I walked up to him and lifted him off the ground and pinned him against a wall.

"What did you do?"

"You seriously believe that with you threatening my family I would be stupid enough to tamper with your plan."

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"Obviously there is something wrong with him as I didn't do anything."

"Scott I know you're smart."

"But if I did this I would go past smart to idiotic."

"Then what the hell is wrong with him?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

I put him down and we made our way over to Jake who was looking worse by the minute. I hadn't seen something like this in a long time. The bite wasn't healed and was now getting worse meaning that it was obvious he wasn't going to make it. So that meant Scott would have to kill him.

"Okay so he is basically dead, Scott if you don't mind."

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"Well it is now."

Thirty seconds later and Jake was dead in the living room all thanks to Scott. At the end of the day I wanted to change him and taking an innocent life would, piece by piece his soul would change from light to dark. As deep down he was like me as he carries my genes so it was just a matter of time before he changed. And seeing as Stiles had no magic there was no way that anybody could help him out of this so I was on my way to being victorious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fleeing to nowhere.**

Jake was lifeless on the floor but it was all because of me I did it to save people's lives and now a poor and innocent life was lost. My dad was proud of me for doing this but I was slipping into his behaviour and this was something I never wanted. I did need Stiles and Derek to come and help me but even if I sent him a letter it would take him at least a week to come and help me but I needed to get out of here and needed to stop my dad.

He thought that Jake didn't take the bite due to me but I was just as shocked at what had just happened. Something was going on but that didn't mean my dad was going to give up he wanted a pack and I had to give it to him. I knew that Jake not taking the bite was due to me well I think it is but the only person who could help me and tell me was back in Beacon Hills.

"It had to be you Scott."

"And why do you say that?"

"As you are the only one who could have messed this up as you bit him."

"Not everyone takes the bite dad you know that."

"But the bite of a true alpha and an original."

"What is that meant to mean."

"Your power is stronger than all of us so if you can't make a pack then something has to be wrong with you."

"Maybe."

"Really, you are going to become the immature teenager."

"What have you done to Stiles that he is so preoccupied with and I might tell you what happened to Jake."

"Like you know what happened."

"You don't scare me dad and honestly I know a lot more than you think."

"Fine I stole something from him which has made him a bit distressed as he is now defenceless and human again."

"You what?"

"Stiles is human again so he can't come and save you."

"You are a sly and evil man you know that."

"Thank you Scott that is the nicest thing you have said to me since we met."

"Why me, why are you doing this to me dad?"

"Well first of all you are my son."

"I am going to stop you there all you are is a gene donor nothing else."

"But I can see your potential Scott."

"Potential of what becoming a mini you."

"Yeah a mini me."

"Well I hate to break it to you but I don't want to be like you and I never will."

"But you will be as you are well on your way to it. You chose Jake to save tom not even thinking of the consequences."

"Yes and you weren't specific on who I had to bite were you? You just wanted someone healthy and I provided that for you."

"Not quite."

"So what do you want me to do next then?"

"Well before I let you bite anyone else I want to find out why he didn't accept the bite."

"Not everyone accepts the bite."

"Yes but what happened Scott wasn't normal."

"So you are saying I am an alpha with a performance issues."

"Well unless you have something to say."

"No I am not guilty of anything so how are you going to find out."

"I have my sources."

"So for now I am free to go."

"For the time being."

"Thank you."

"But Scott be ready to leave pack up your belongings as we will be leaving soon and bring your friend tom by any means necessary or you will face the consequences."

"Fine."

Why did he want Tom and where we going as we had only been here a matter of months and now he wanted us to move on, something wasn't right here. If stiles and Derek were going to come here to find me and bring me back but how could they do that if I was gone and I didn't even know where I was going to but for now I somehow needed to persuade Tom to come with us and I think that meant telling him everything, leaving out now details.

I made way to school the next anticipating how he would react and when was the right time to say it, I opted for after lacrosse that day as school would be over and he would have no one to tell as we would be leaving that night. I know that this would be making his life harder but someone would have to die otherwise so this seemed like the best option. I couldn't focus on the work that day as I was too preoccupied on how to tell someone you just met months ago that you are a werewolf. I had grown close to him but it was still risky.

"Tom can I ask you something."

"Sure Scott you can copy my calculus homework."

"No it isn't that."

"Oh sorry I just presumed, what do you want?"

"I need you to leave town with me."

"Whoa hang on there you didn't tell me you were."

"I'm not and if you don't come with me my dad will kill me."

"You said you weren't serial killers."

"I'm not but my dad is but of the supernatural kind."

"The supernatural aren't real."

"Unfortunately they are."

"Hang on your dad kills the supernatural?"

"No he is one and so am I but I am not like him, I need you to come with me or someone will die and whether that is you or your family I don't know."

"You're crazy."

"I know but I need you to believe me as I have to get you to come with me by any needs necessary."

"Well I hate to disappoint you Scott but I can't leave."

"look I don't want to have to force you here Tom."

"You've completely lost it there is no such thing as the supernatural."

"There is now please come with me before my dad kills you."

"And you'd let him."

"I can't stop him."

"Lie say you couldn't find me."

"It won't work, he is smarter than that."

But before he said anything else he just walked off into the car park and left, I also made my way out to find my dad standing by someone's car.

"Get in Scott."

"I'm sorry he wouldn't leave with me."

"I know but it will no longer be a problem."

"Why what have you done?"

"Just get in the car."

"Not until you tell me what you've done."

He made his way up to me and he was holding something in his hand, he swung his arm and hit me over the head. I fell to the floor but everything after that was a blur.

James' point of view:

I had left almost everything behind about from the one thing that I needed which was Scott and the ring as I knew it was only a matter of time before Derek and Stiles came to find us but I needed to know why Scott couldn't bite people. I know he had only tried it one person but this is why I was bringing someone extra along with us.

It was about three hours done the road to our destination and the first place we went was to the only place where I knew I would get answers. I made my way into the building dragging both Scott and my guest along the floor to a very unsuspected host.

"What are you doing here James."

"I have a question about Scott."

"Which is?"

"How come when he bites someone they don't accept it?"

"I don't know."

"I'll make this easier for you."

I could see that Scott was starting to wake up and I knew that anger made him shift so I started to continuously punch him round the face until he shifted. Seeing as he was still a bit delirious I grabbed his head and the guests arm and pushed down so Scott sunk his teeth into him.

"Now in about 2 hours this boy will be dead unless you find out why."

"Look I don't know how much help I can be but if you want my help put them both on a table and leave me be."

"As long as I get my answer I really don't care what you do."

Scott's point of view:

There was the smell of blood around me and it was fresh but maybe I was still a bit confused as my head was ringing, I recognised where I was but I couldn't put a name to the room. I turned my head to see Tom on the table next to me and a huge bite mark on his arm.

"No, no no what has he done."

"Scott."

"Who's there."

I didn't have the strength to sit up let alone fight but the tone of the voice was not on of a warrior but of a guardian i could hear the footsteps approaching me and then a familiar face peered over me.

"What's going on?"

"I wish I could tell you."

"One question then did I bite Tom?"

"Well your dad forced you to while you were sleeping."

"So why are we here?"

"As he wants to know why the last one you bit died and he thinks I know."

"Well do you?"

"I think I have an idea."

"So is he going to be okay?"

"Well only time will tell Scott."

"So what am I meant to do for now and why am I in this mess."

"Welcome back to Beacon Hills Scott something like this was bound to happen sooner or later."


	4. Chapter 4

**The truth of becoming a werewolf**

"So you're telling me that you don't know whether he is going to die or not."

"It's not that it is just that why did the other one die."

"He went sort of clammy and he didn't die, my dad made him to kill him."

"Everyone reacts to the bite differently, his body thought it was more of an infection and was trying to fight it off but he wasn't bleeding black blood so he was turning it was just taking a bit longer."

"I don't want this for tom though."

"It is a bit late for that Scott but being home Derek, Stiles and everyone can help you."

"Can I ask you something he said that he dealt with my mum so she wouldn't look for me."

"Yes about that your mum is alive but in intensive care due to an animal attack."

"He hurt her?"

"I'm afraid so."

I believe that Deaton could see me getting angry but I was trying to control myself.

"Scott calm down he wants this, he wants you become like him, don't give him the satisfaction."

"But he hurt her."

"Yes but she is getting better."

"Yes she may be getting better but it's my mum what am I meant to do?"

"There are bigger things to worry about at this specific moment in time."

"Anyway what do we do about Tom?"

"If he was going to reject the bite he would have by now."

"My dad has an ultimatum of if the people I bite don't look to him as their alpha I have to kill them."

"But a good thing about you being their alpha, they will listen to you so all you need to do is tell him to obey your dad."

"But my dad would have thought of that and he wants to make them all like him instead of me."

"Well Scott I can't help you with that."

I could see the bite disappearing and he didn't look ill at all so that meant that the bite had taken. Tom was yet to wake up but if he was going to be a werewolf then he would be alright. Deaton looked flustered like nothing had been simple since I left. The one person I needed to see was Stiles to let him know that my dad has his ring but getting out of my dad's sights would be difficult.

The front door opened and my dad walked trough into the clinic. He was happy to see that Tom's bite had healed but to see me standing there he didn't look too pleased. Obviously he wanted to speak to Deaton without me.

"Scott give us a minute then."

"No I know what you did so no need I believe that I am perfectly fine here."

"Oh you mean your mum no she's fine."

"Really being in the hospital is fine."

"Well now it is an incentive for you to do as you are told."

"Really you think hurting my mum will make me do what you want."

"Anyway enough about this, did you work out why the other didn't take to the bite."

"No James I didn't."

"Excuse me Deaton."

"I couldn't as he did take to the bite."

"But he was dying."

"No from what Scott told me it was just his body reacted differently so he wasn't dying he was taking but you just didn't give him enough time."

"Well now we know Scott that you can turn people."

"But we don't know if Tom will be successful yet dad so if he is give us a few weeks to get him used to it and as I said we are doing it my way."

"You want to call the shots but you need to live up to expectations of being an actual alpha."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Although you howl like an alpha you have the strength of a weak pathetic beta."

"I do not."

I just needed to get out of this room as if not I would end up fighting my dad which is what he wants to happen but as I left the room the mountain ash barrier was shut meaning that I couldn't get out until Deaton being the only human in the building to open it.

"Deaton. I need to get out of here."

"Scott your dad won't let me out just calm down."

"I can't I need to get out of here as otherwise I will do something that I will regret."

"He is getting to you, changing you Scott don't let it happen."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Give in that is all I want from you Scott."

I could hear my dad saying that only loud enough so I would be able to hear him but that was one thing I would never do. I needed my anchor but to be honest I didn't have one anymore and my dad knew that he knew exactly what buttons to push and what he needed to do to make me lose control. Sometimes I needed to lose control but for me it was that I wouldn't give him the satisfaction I lost control with Derek once but that was because he was going to kill Jackson but he wasn't threatening any one he was doing it to anger me.

"No I will not give in you have tried before but it didn't work so I will not give you the satisfaction."

"Scott have a bit of fun become the animal that you know you are and that you want to be."

"I may be a werewolf but that doesn't mean I have to be an animal."

"But with Tom in the pack now you can't be the weakest link Scott."

"I will not be the weakest link."

"With the rate you are going you will be."

"If you say so but don't make an enemy out of me dad as you need me so don't forget that."

"You are my son so you will do as you are told."

"You want my help let me out and let me go and see my mum."

"And risk you being seen, no thank you."

"Half an hour that is all I need and I can get in and out without being noticed."

"Fine but that is all you get and hopefully by the time you get back our friend Tom will be up and awake."

Deaton opened the gate and ran for the hospital, it was weird to be back here but a good weird except from the fact that my mum was in hospital. By the time the I got to the hospital visiting hours were about to finish but I found out where my mum was and made my way up to the room but I couldn't bring myself to enter the room. She was lying there lifeless as the machines were breathing for her. I could see deep scratches all down her side and it angered me. I had to stop it from getting to me as this would make me flip, she was getting better as Deaton had told me but still she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me in the first place. It is all my fault.

James' point of view:

Every time I think Scott is taking a step closer to joining me he retracts and becomes moral again and now that he knows about his mum he will do everything in his power to not be like me but I can be very persuasive. Deaton had done wrong in telling Scott but he would not be punished for it as he was Scott's emissary and knew everything about everyone who was supernatural and who wasn't in Beacon hills so he would come in handy.

Half an hour passed and Scott had just returned from visiting his mum and it was apparent that he had been crying but not through sadness through anger, I knew that anger controlled his shift so we didn't want this happening in here as we didn't need a domestic in front of our almost conscious Beta Tom.

"Calm please Scott, there are bigger things to worry about."

"You could have killed her."

"But I didn't so."

"No you could have killed my mum."

"But is she getting better."

"Yes."

"Then next issue, Tom when is he going to wake up."

"You have turned his life upside down."

"No, I think you'll find that it was you who bit him not me."

"I was unconscious so how could I have done it."

"Well I may have caused you to bite him any way I need my new Beta to wake up."

"Look I can't control this so just wait it shouldn't be too much longer the bite has healed and his eyelids are fluttering up and down."

Tom was starting to wake up and Scott would have to tell him the cold hard truth of what he has become but on the other hand I don't think he would object as everyone wants to be stronger, faster and better in every single way. Well everyone apart from Scott it seems. Tom was moving around on the table and bolted up looking straight at me.

"You, what have you done?"

"Nothing I may have helped you in life."

"Scott told me you were crazy."

"Crazy yes but now it is time to find out what has happened. Scott if you please."

"I am sorry tom. I told you to come with me and none of this would have happened. Well what happened earlier wouldn't have."

"Scott what you told me about the supernatural is true isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Why am I here though?"

"Tom I turned you into a werewolf."


	5. Chapter 5

**Message from a monster**

"No I think you must be mistaken Scott, there is no werewolves."

"I hate to break it to you but there are and now you are one of them."

"Are you crazy?"

"If only crazy could sum this up but I am afraid not but you are a werewolf."

"I don't want this."

"Let me put it this way you either become part of my pack or Scott will kill you."

"He wouldn't."

"Oh but he would if it keeps his mum and everyone he cares about safe."

"Is Scott in the pack?"

"Well that is up to Scott as you see he is an alpha which are the leaders of the pack but he is also an original so I wouldn't want to boss him around but seeing as he is my son I can't see why he would say no."

"As maybe dad you a raging lunatic who doesn't care about anyone else in this world."

"Look Tom I want and need you in my pack and if I don't get what I want I tend to lash out, hurt or even kill people and that is something I wish to avoid."

"I don't want people to get hurt but I want Scott to teach me how to control this and not you."

"That won't happen Tom I need people like me who are actual werewolves not ones who are just a pathetic excuse like Scott here."

"So why is he here then?"

"Unlike Scott I am a beta but in order for me to rise to an alpha I need a pack and that is what Scott will give me."

"So I am the first in the pack."

"Yes and you will make a fine werewolf."

"So I don't get a say in this."

"Well it is either you become part of the pack or you die."

"I think I will join the pack then so where does Scott fit into this."

"When you go to school here he will keep you in check to make sure that you don't do anything stupid and you will keep an eye on him for me as there are a few people who he will not be talking to."

"So you will teach me to control it or whatever is involved with being a werewolf."

"After the first full moon I will."

"Dad you have to be kidding me."

"Now now Scott just because you have good self control doesn't mean that we need to teach him straight away."

"He will hurt someone or end up killing them."

"I will what."

"Just ignore him Tom please follow Deaton while I have a word with my son."

Tom followed Deaton out of the room and my dad stood there and looked at me with the look in his eyes of wanting to kill me.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut can you Scott."

"Look he needs to know how to control this before he hurts someone."

"Well actually you will be responsible for him on the full moon."

"Me?"

"You don't even shift anymore so you can surely keep a beta down Scott."

"And what is in it for me."

"You get to protect people and also I might even let you see your friends."

"Seriously at least let me teach him the basics as it will drive him crazy with the enhanced senses."

"As long as you let him find out how ruthless he can be."

"You have seriously lost it."

"Sometimes it is good to let go Scott."

"Fine I will babysit him but only if you promise to teach him control after."

"Maybe."

I couldn't stand this anymore he was going to get people killed but at the end of the day Tom was my beta and I would do this behind my dad's back until I can find a way to destroy him without killing him. My dad stormed out of the building leaving Tom with me and Deaton so now I would start to teach tom especially seeing as I got him into this mess it was my responsibility.

"Okay Tom first things first we need to find you and anchor or something to help you control the shift. I have two my first love and anger."

"Why two?"

"As your anchor stops you from shifting and the anger for me helps me to control when I shift as otherwise I could shift all the time."

"So will it be the same for me?"

"It is different for everyone Tom. Anger is a common one but everyone's anchor is different it has to be something or someone you feel strongly about but we won't be able to determine it until after the full moon as it is when you will need to use it to restrain yourself."

"What's next then?"

"Senses, everything is enhanced and you need to be able to control when you use it and when you want it to be normal."

"So hearing and things like that?"

"Yes sometimes it can come in helpful if someone is acting suspiciously and you want to know what they are saying and sometimes it is a burden as you are hearing too much and it confuses you the same with smell."

"So how do I control that?"

"Focus, you need to focus on the thing or things you want to hear as right now my dad is yelling at a car and has just kicked something over."

"And where is he?"

"About 500m away from here."

"Will I be able to do that?"

"In time but for now I say we just focus on the basics."

"What did you mean I might kill someone?"

"When you shift especially until you find and anchor you don't have control of what your mind and body does and generally on the first shift you lose complete control and unless restrained you hurt someone."

"Did you do that?"

"Thankfully no I was taught and had very good self control from the word go but I had a good teacher."

And say what you like about Derek he did teach me a few things especially about how to cope with it all.

"So when are you going to teach me?"

"I'm not my dad will but after the first full moon which is in 3 days I believe. But lucky for you I am on babysitting duty to keep you in check as I don't shift because I have complete control over it now."

"Does it hurt?"

"The first time yes but after that you get used to it but there are hunters who thankfully I have a deal with which is they will only hurt you if you hurt innocent people."

"Great so I'm not just part of this I will also be hunted down and killed."

"Not if I can keep you in control against my dad's wishes, I will not let you out Tom even if that means you hurt me."

James' point of view:

Scott thought he could get the better of me but for now I will let him go behind my back and teach Tom as I wasn't born yesterday I know what he is like he just can't help himself he has to help other people, but there were more pressing matters in my books. And these consisted of paying are defenceless magic less friend stiles a visit. When I got to his house he was a lone so no hale werewolf was skulking around their house so I was up for a bit of breaking and entering. I jumped through the window and made a large thus behind where stiles was sitting.

"Seriously Derek have you heard of using the front door."

"Wrong werewolf."

"What are you doing here, where is Scott?"

"Scott is safe and himself for now but it is your safety you should be worried about Stiles."

"I know you stole it James so why are you here?"

"Stole what your best friend."

"No my magic you know what I am talking about. So really why are you here? To gloat maybe or something more sinister perhaps?"

"Just to send a message from my son well for my son."

"Which is what exactly?"

"If you don't stay away from him then I will do my very best to turn him into the one thing you never want him to be. A monster."

"That is hard you already know your family tried and failed."

"Well my family are dead and considering that with each kill I force upon him it is one step closer to making him change for good."

"He won't do it James, he won't become a monster."

"I may not have known Scott as long as you but I know he will do anything to protect the ones he cares about and the only reason you are all safe is because he killed someone for me and there will come a time where he will snap and then he will be the Scott that you won't be able to recognise as your best friend."

"I will make a deal with you James give me magic back and I will pretend like Scott doesn't exist."

"You think I will fall for that Stiles, you won't get it back not as long as I am alive so have a nice evening and remember I now have eyes on the inside."

I left the house the same way I entered and made my way back to the animal clinic to see that Scott had left but that Tom was still there with Deaton. I believe that Scott must have told him to do whatever I say and it was now time to put that theory to the test.

"Hello Tom."

"Hello."

"Now you know the full moon is in two days and that Scott is watching over you."

"Yes, why?"

"I need a favour from you."

"Which is?"

"I will be outside the room where you are locked in so I will be able to hear everything, I need Scott on my side and the only way to do that is for him to lose control not enough to kill you but you get the idea."

"So how does this involve me?"

"I need you to hurt him in order to make him angry, forget about his anchor and force him to shift. Once he has shifted continue to hurt him in order to get out until he loses control and becomes the wolf inside."

"What if he hurts me?"

"He will I will not lie to you Tom but it will be alright."

"But he will hurt me."

"You will heal as Scott is not at the point where death would cross his mind that will come later but for now Tom it is your turn to make my son the monster he is meant to be."


	6. Chapter 6

**The first full moon **

Tom's full moon was in less than 6 hours and it was my job to look after him and stop him from killing the ever so low human population of Beacon hills and I was terrified. The only person I had ever looked after on a full moon and Isaac who basically had complete control and I had Derek for back up. But this was different my dad was doing this for a reason and although I had my suspicions I couldn't be completely convinced until tonight.

Tom was petrified as he didn't say anything to me all day and honestly who could blame him if I knew what was going on of the night of my first full moon I would have been the same. I knew that I couldn't ask him what my dad wanted as I am not able to get ahead of my dad as Tom although on my side was scared of my dad and I couldn't blame him.

It wasn't just that everyone who I used to be friends with me was avoiding me including Stiles but at this point in time my priority was to sort Tom out as if he is anything like I expect him to be then he will have an extremely short fuse and the slightest remark will cause grave consequences for the person on the receiving end.

Luckily for me school went by so quickly that nothing happened meaning that all was left was the full moon and something was telling me it was going to be a messy one. As I made my way back to the apartment it was already getting dark, that was the thing about winters full moons were earlier so that left very little time to get Tom ready. I was going to go with the locking him up method as that was the safest option for everyone.

When I got back to the flat Tom was already there pacing up and down and as the sun began to set it was time to get ready.

"Tom it will be over before you know it."

"You're use to it though Scott."

"But on my first one I didn't even know I was a werewolf so sorry but you are a bit more prepared than I was now it is time to get you ready."

I walked him through into the room and there was a chair and a set of manacles which I planned on using.

"Sit down Tom and I am literally just going to lock you up."

"Like an animal."

"Until I know what you are like on a full moon I won't take any chances."

"Fine but I'm sure you will be able to control me either way."

I locked him up and then realised I hadn't got everything and seeing as I wasn't willing to leave him unattended I would have to let my dad watch over him for five minutes, I placed the key down on the side and left Tom.

"Dad do you mind watching Tom for five minutes while I collect something."

"Sure Scott just don't be too long."

James' point of view:

Playing in the palm of my hand by the time Scott gets back Tom would have began to shift and seeing as he so conveniently left the keys in my possession I thought they looked a bit tight around Tom's wrist so I may have loosened them a little bit.

"Remember what you need to do Tom."

"To be honest by the sounds of it I won't have a clue about what is going on will I."

"No, but remember fight him and make him shift and if it looks like he is going to kill you which I doubt it will come to that stop fighting."

"Are you sure it will work."

"Secretly he is a lot like me but just won't admit it yet so I am sure it will work."

"I am scared about what he might do if he finds out."

"Don't worry I will get blamed for it so you will be fine Tom."

"If you say so how much longer will it be before it starts."

"Not too long but we now just need to wait for Scott and let the fun begin."

I could hear Scott making his way back to the room and I left the room just to speak to him.

"I am going to lock the door okay Scott but as he is locked up it should all be okay."

"Whatever you are up to something and if I find out you have tampered with something I will find you and hurt you."

"Scott I don't want him to kill anyone."

"I know you want me to, I am not stupid all of this is for your own personal benefit."

"Not at all I actually think for once Scott I am thinking of others now if I were you I would go and Tom he is getting a bit anxious."

"Can you blame him."

"No not really good luck Scott, you're going to need it."

As he turned away and walked into the room I shut and locked the door behind him and sat in my spot for the night to see how the events would play out.

Stiles' point of view:

Knowing it is the full moon it would be the perfect time to see what I could do about my powers and the only person who would know anything or any loop hole would be in James' plan as there had to be one he wasn't that intelligent no one is that intelligent. I made my way to the animal clinic knowing that I would be safe and wouldn't be caught out. I made my way through the door and it looked like he had been expecting me.

"I know why you are here Stiles."

"So do you know how I can get it back?"

"There is only one way Stiles."

"And he has it doesn't he."

"Yes as at the moment I have struggled to find a loop hole so until you get the ring back I can't help you."

"Am I the only one who is concerned about Scott?"

"No but you see he wants us to fight for Scott which is why it is best to distance yourself from him for now."

"Well by the looks of it I don't think it will matter as he seems to be doing what his dad wants."

"Look Stiles Scott will be fine as his anchor and self control will help him and if not then I am sure he will have something in his back pocket."

"No it is different this time, he is doing everything to protect us which is only hurting him and he can only take so much before he snaps."

"Well you will have to find your ring soon then, just think he is going to put it in the one place that no one will think of not even Scott as he isn't stupid enough to have it on him all day every day so you will need to think carefully as you will only get so many attempts before he catches you."

For someone who is meant to know everything he really hasn't been that helpful but where would he put it as everywhere is so obvious but I would have to sleep on it as I am sure it will come to me sooner or later.

Scott's point of view:

I could see the moon rising through the window and Tom was freaking out, he was scared and I couldn't blame him it was a fear of the unknown as everyone reacts differently to situations but it was about two minutes away to see what would happen on the first full moon.

Two minutes passed quickly enough and as his claws started to extend something didn't look right, the chains had been loosened around his wrists and I didn't have the time to tighten them, I was right I knew my dad had tampered with them but I was now locked in a room with a new werewolf who has no self control and this is how my dad planned it.

"Tom it's me Scott okay I need you to calm down don't let the wolf come alive."

"Too late for that Scott."

"No it isn't just focus on me I will get you through it."

"I don't want your help though, everything you have taught me is useless I want to know how to fight."

"Whatever my dad has told you is a lie."

"No I trust him and so should you."

He charged at me with his claws and as he reached he began to claw me the pain was excruciating but I didn't flinch I knew I would heal seeing as he is only a beta but I could put up with this for the next four hours. As the scratching and hitting continued the pain was only getting worse and my tolerance was falling. I could feel the anger inside of me bubbling up inside of me and then I began to shift. When I shift through anger I can't control it so this wasn't going to be pretty.

"You want to learn how to fight then I will teach you."

I threw him off of me and into the wall where there was a loud thud and the dust fell, he instantly got back up and charged at me as he swung for me I caught his arm and twisted it until I heard a crack dislocating his shoulder. He put it back in place and continued to charge at me each time getting hurt or being chucked away. Each time this happened I was getting angrier and angrier and cared less each time but he wouldn't listen or learn. He was just getting weaker and weaker and no matter how many times he tried he wasn't able to get the upper hand.

The final time he charged at with great speed pushing me back slightly I lifted him up and threw him into the ground, he hit his head on the floor knocking him out and I shifted back. What had I done I could have killed him. I know I didn't but that wasn't the point he could have died at my hand. As the sun began to rise I could see Tom shifting back and I heard the door unlock followed by the sound of my dad's footsteps.

"What happened Scott?"

"Weirdly his chains were loosened so he managed to get out of them."

"How did that happen?"

"You tell me dad as I put them on the tightest they would go."

"So what happened after that and why is he unconscious."

"He decided he wanted to fight me so I knocked him out."

"Alright you better go and get ready for school."

"Oh and if I find out that you had anything to do with it I will get you for it."

"No you won't."

"Why not?"

"The safety of your friends means everything to you so as long as you care you are vulnerable Scott please take care to remember that."

My dad was seriously getting on my last nerve and for once in my life I didn't have a plan to get rid of them well I didn't have a sensible plan and the only thing I could think of was to try and find the stupid ring but he was smarter than that but someone who wasn't was Derek and I desperately needed his help. I couldn't believe I was saying this but I needed the help of Derek Hale.


	7. Chapter 7

**A plan only an idiot could fail**

Derek wasn't the best person to ask but I needed to keep Stiles out of all of this as at the end of the day the less he knew the better, Derek on the other hand was someone who could defend themselves and has said before that he would die for me if needed but I am hoping that it would never come to that. But getting away from my dad and Tom would be hard but I am sure I could find a way.

"Dad seeing as you refuse to get a job can I at least go back and work for Deaton."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Really you can meet up with your friends and tell them everything."

I can't believe I was about to say this but it was the only way around it.

"Okay if I meet up with them you can make me kill them."

"I see and how am I meant to know?"

"Sift through my memories each time I get back from work."

"Deal but I have noted down what you said Scott and any funny business then your friends will drop one by one."

"Okay fine I'm off out."

"Where?"

"To grovel for my job back."

This way he would tell that I am genuinely trying to get my job back but now meeting up with Derek was another task but I am sure my boss could help me with that. I made my way to the animal clinic and made sure only Deaton was in there when I got there.

"Scott, what can I do for you?"

"I need my job back."

"Okay but that's not why you are here."

"Part of it but I need your help and I need Derek as well."

"And what should I be able to do?"

"I can't call him, text him or howl as my dad will find out this way if you do it I will be saving people's lives."

"Fine but tell me why."

"I need his help."

"Alright give me a minute."

Deaton wandered through to the reception and I gave him Derek's number and he rung Derek, he got here in under five minutes meaning that he was close to begin with but he looked both shocked and angry to see me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

"Explain?"

"I know my dad has Stiles' ring and I don't know where he has it and I need your help to find it."

"What about Stiles?"

"He can't find out as the less he knows the better. But I do need one thing from you Deaton you told me that there was this herb which if a werewolf took it will mask memories that people are trying to hide and show the people looking what didn't happen."

"why do you need that?"

"As the only way out of the house was to let my dad go through my memories."

"The problem is Scott it doesn't always work unless you are chewing it when he is going through your memories."

"That's fine I will just chew gum with it."

"If you are sure but back to the plan how is Derek going to get in the apartment without your dad noticing."

"Easy I am going to start a fight at school so he will be called in giving you an hour to get in and out."

"You are going to get excluded though."

"Maybe but I don't care as my dad has a way with words so it will be fine."

"You have lost it but if this is what you want then of course I will."

"Thank you but remember don't tell Stiles about this."

"I know."

"And one more thing Derek I need you to get Isaac to do it."

"Why him?"

"As it needs to be believable as my dad knows I won't hurt just anyone, you need to get Isaac to make it look like he wants me to come back and join the pack but he has to do it in front of Tom as well."

"So that way Tom can tell him exactly what happened."

"Yes as the last thing I need is this going wrong."

"But how will I know when your dad has left the apartment."

"Easy I can link your phone to his with the GPS so you will be able to see where he is taking his phone."

"Alright Scott I will tell Isaac but I hope you are right that it is in the apartment."

"So do I."

"Oh so you don't know?"

"He is unpredictable my dad so it could be anywhere."

"Fine. Talk to you soon most likely."

"Thank you Derek it means a lot."

As Derek left Deaton came back in the room with a box of herbs which I assumed was filled with what I was after, the smell was pungent even without werewolf senses so getting it past my dad was going to be hard.

"The only problem Scott is the smell, but there is a way around it."

"Which is?"

"You have to eat something with it to mask the scent so as you said just chew it with a piece of gum and it will work as long as you are thinking of what you want him to see so you have to clear your mind as otherwise it will not work."

"Okay thank you I better get back."

"Just be careful Scott you shouldn't underestimate your dad."

"I don't the problem is he underestimates the lengths I will go to in order to save my friends."

"But that is all part of his plan as he doesn't want you to think it all through just be careful."

"I always am."

I left the vets and made my way back to the apartment putting a leaf of the herb in my mouth and piece of chewing gum and the smell disappeared and as I made my way back into the apartment I could see that he had already set a chair up for me and was standing behind ready for me to sit down and have my memories sifted through. Now I am just hoping that this herb will work, I made my way over to the chair clearing my mind of all thoughts and focused on me grovelling for my job back.

"Sit down Scott and there is no point trying to hide anything as I will find it."

"I know you will."

"now I would say this wasn't going to hurt but you full well know that it will."

"Just get on with it dad."

As I sat down in the chair my dad was running his claws up and down the back of my neck searching for the correct place and then came the painful tingling sensation of him wedging his claws into my neck. He didn't say anything but I could feel him rummaging around so I focused on what I wanted him to see and not what really happened. My dad retracted his claws from my neck and I could feel the wounds already starting to heal.

"See anything you like in their dad?"

"No it was all fine Scott but believe me I will try every time you leave this house unsupervised."

"Fine by me."

It had actually worked the herb had actually worked, I got up from the chair and left the room and went up to bed, tom was sitting outside my door and looked really distressed he was finding it hard to adjust especially since I could have killed him but I did it for him.

"Tom it will get better."

"You don't know that though."

"Trust me I could of killed my best friend at first."

"But you didn't."

"And you didn't kill anyone either so when you know how to control it I promise you it will get better."

"If you say so, goodnight Scott."

"Night tom."

Derek's point of view:

"No way Derek I will not do it."

"Isaac it is just for a distraction."

"Get Stiles to do it."

"No he has no idea what is going on."

"I see so I am the sacrificial lamb then."

"No as you will not die he is just going to punch around the face a few times."

"Wait a second you said Stiles doesn't know anything?"

"Yes Scott doesn't want him to know what is going on until we know what is going on."

"Because he is human."

"Stiles can't hold up against other humans let alone werewolves well not without his powers so he is to be kept out of it until Scott says so."

"Why me though?"

"As it has to be believable you need to make it look like you want him back in the pack but it has to be in front of Tom as Scott's dad doesn't trust him so Tom will tell him everything that happened."

"And what are you doing when this is going on?"

"I will be breaking in to his apartment looking for the ring."

"Fine I will do it but Derek it better be worth it."

"I hope it will be Isaac."

Scott's point of view:

As the next day came around and Derek's phone was connected to my dad's this plan was going to roll into action. I did my best to avoid Isaac all day and the best place to do it was at lacrosse as coach would take no nonsense and both me and Tom would be there. After getting changed we went outside and began to warm up and then we were split into two teams after half a match Isaac came up to me and the plan began. I seriously hoped this would work.


End file.
